Mystère et Polynectar
by La Malice
Summary: Après avoir terminé ses études à Beauxbâtons, Lucy quitte la France pour devenir professeur de Sortilèges à Poudlard, nouveau pays, nouveaux amis, nouvelle vie... Mais celle-ci se rend vite compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans le caractère de Fol Oeil...Elle va tenter d'élucider ce mystère, et ses alliés seront des plus inattendus... /couples non dévoilés/


_**Chapitre 1 : Poudlard Express et ver de terre**_

Le strident coup de sifflet retentit pour annoncer le départ. Sur la voie 9 ¾, les quelques personnes présentes sur le quai saluaient leur famille avant de grimper dans le train.

Lucy, elle, était seule. Il n'y eut donc aucun regard en arrière quand elle monta dans le _Poudlard Express_.

Le train magique habituellement rempli par des frimousses joyeuses et bruyantes d'écoliers, semblait endormi, vide. Pourtant c'était bien la rentrée…. Pour les professeurs. Lucy, après avoir terminé ses études à l'école magique française et prestigieuse de _Beauxbâtons_, s'était vu proposé un poste par Albus Dumbledore en tant que professeur de Sortilèges à _Poudlard_. Une aubaine ! Elle avait accepté sans hésiter, une telle offre ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Pourtant, ce pincement au cœur pendant qu'elle arpentait le wagon ressemblait fortement à un regret. En acceptant le poste, elle quittait la France pour aller en Angleterre, pays inconnu et surtout, elle n'y connaissait personne. Tous les autres professeurs enseignaient depuis des années, ils se connaissaient donc déjà tous.

Des éclats de rires s'échappèrent d'un compartiment. La jeune femme hésita à les rejoindre, pour faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux collègues. Mais Lucy avait un immense manque de confiance en elle, peut-être dû en partie à sa constitution chétive et sa petite taille, et elle ne voulait surtout pas briser l'ambiance qui semblait être au rendez-vous. Alors elle passa à côté d'eux sans un regard, droite et fière, comme toutes les jeunes filles de _Beauxbâtons_. Quelques compartiments plus loin, elle aperçut à travers la vitre, un homme sombrement vêtu de la tête aux pieds, le teint blafard, l'intuition de la nouvelle professeur lui souffla que celui-ci ne désirait pas de compagnie, il paraissait froid et solitaire. Alors, une fois de plus, elle continua de marcher à la recherche d'un espace libre.

Elle s'installa finalement dans le compartiment en bout de wagon, légèrement plus petit que les autres, mais pas moins charmant. Avec un petit peu de difficulté, elle hissa sa valise sur le porte bagage et se laissa retomber sur la banquette. Il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver à _Poudlard_. Elle s'abandonna à ses pensées. _Poudlard_... Elle n'y était jamais allée, mais cet endroit lui avait toujours fait envie. Tous les sorciers en parlaient comme d'un endroit majestueux, de rêve. C'était très différent de Beauxbâtons, l'ambiance devait y être très différente. Elle avait ouï-dire qu'il y existait des passages secrets, et que les fantômes y étaient admis, non comme ceux de l'académie de _Beauxbâtons_. A quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les jardins là-bas ? A l'anglaise sans doute. Cette idée l'enchantait tellement, qu'elle se mit inconsciemment à sautiller sur la banquette telle une enfant. Durant sa scolarité magique, les tournois des trois sorciers s'étaient déroulés à _Beauxbâtons_ et à _Dumstrang _(qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas extraordinaire et ridiculement petit, presque miséreux). Cette année, Poudlard recevait. Et elle serait là pour voir ça. L'avantage d'être professeur...

Son excitation s'effaça bien vite, laissant place à un profond malaise. A _Beauxbâtons_, tout le monde se connaissait et chaque rentrée n'était qu'impatience. Cette situation était différente et elle avait peur. Peur d'être seule, peur de ne pas se faire d'amis parmi ses collègues, peur d'être prise pour une élève et être ainsi humiliée. Peur de n'avoir aucune autorité. « C'est le grand bain ! » pensa-t-elle. Lucy était non seulement de petite taille, mais de plus, elle possédait un visage assez enfantin. Elle paraissait...dans les seize, dix-sept ans. Elle était belle ! Ses longs cheveux châtain clair d'une épaisseur hallucinante (pire qu'Hermione Granger, cette fille), son visage de poupée et ses grands yeux verts auraient pu faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle sorcière. La plupart des jeunes filles de son école étaient d'une grande beauté (une de leur particularité, reconnue mondialement) et se considéraient d'égal à égal. Et Lucy, étant un peu naïve, n'était tout simplement pas au courant de cet atout.

S'apercevant qu'elle se laissait à ses pensées négatives, elle se mit à contempler le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux pour penser à autre chose. Elle sombra dans un demi-sommeil, une sorte d'état second, subjuguée par les plaines et collines, les monts majestueux qui passaient comme un film. Elle imaginait des peuples cachés vivant sous les montagnes, des dragons encore inconnus... Sa grande imagination incontrôlée reprit une fois encore le dessus. Elle ne voyait plus que le paysage et n'entendait que le bruit régulier du train glissant sur les rails. Ses camarades la taquinaient souvent à propos de ça : elle était souvent dans la lune, elle s'envolait dans ses pensées très très facilement. Ils disaient qu'elle était « partie ». Une voix doucereuse la ramena brusquement à la réalité :

« -Une petite douceur ? »

Une bonne femme rondelette avec son chariot débordant de sucreries s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte de son compartiment. Lucy ne put ouvrir la bouche car une autre voix la coupa :

« - Je crois que je vais prendre des _Chocogrenouilles_… Ca fait si longtemps ! »

Lucy se retourna et retint un cri de surprise.

« -M-monsieur le directeur ! »

« -Ma nouvelle professeur de sortilèges ! Je me présente : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. » Il se leva et serra énergiquement la main de Lucy. « Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Albus. »

Albus Dumbledore, qui était assis face à elle depuis un petit moment déjà, paya tout sourire la marchande pendant que Lucy se maudissait de ne pas avoir entendu le sorcier entrer dans le compartiment. Plongée dans sa rêverie, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Super, la première impression… ! Honteuse, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et se mit à compter les morceaux de popcorn incrustés dans la moquette, laissés par les derniers occupants. Elle se mit à agiter ses pieds nerveusement, percutant ainsi le bois en dessous de la banquette. Dumbledore et la vielle femme, qui semblaient être amis de longue date, arrêtèrent soudainement leurs bavardages sur un certain Rusard, interpellés par le bruit, et retournèrent leur attention sur la sorcière à présent couleur tomate.

« -Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle ? » demanda le directeur, le regard bienveillant.

« -Oui, monsieur le directeur. » Arriva à souffler Lucy, ses yeux à présent fixés sur ses pieds.

« -Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Fit la dame aux sucreries sans relever la gêne de son interlocutrice.

L'intimidée leva enfin son regard de biche en direction du chariot. Elle aurait voulu tout prendre ! Mais l'achat de ses affaires de cours pour Poudlard avait considérablement entamé ses maigres économies et afin de ne pas passer pour un monstrueux gamin gourmand elle décida de ne choisir qu'une seule friandise :

« -_Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue_, s'il vous plaît madame. »

« -Quelle adorable enfant ! » S'extasia la vielle femme. « Si seulement les enfants étaient tous comme vous...»

Lucy, se sentant humiliée, rougit légèrement et tendit ses pièces avant de saisir sa boîte colorée. Même pas arrivée à l'école qu'on la traitait d'enfant… Ça commençait bien ! Après avoir salué les deux occupants, la vendeuse ravie les laissa pour parcourir le reste du wagon. Pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence régnait dans le compartiment, chacun s'occupant d'essayer d'ouvrir sa boîte de bonbons. D'un coup, Dumbledore ouvrit grand la sienne, une grenouille en sortit et sauta sur le visage de Lucy qui cria de surprise. Puis, elle resta immobile, louchant sur la grenouille qui essayait d'escalader son nez. Après deux secondes de silence surpris, les deux occupants du compartiment éclatèrent de rire, faisant fuit l'amphibien effrayé. Après quelques secondes, ils se calmèrent, et Lucy réussi à ouvrir sa boîte. Elle regarda les dragées multicolores, se demandant laquelle serait sa première victime. Le directeur prit la parole :

« -Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, mais… L'ancien professeur de Sortilèges se mettait toujours ici… C'est le destin j'imagine. » Il perdit son air rêveur et posa son regard sur les draguées de sa nouvelle recrue et sourit. « _Des draguées de Bertie_… On peut dire que vous avez le goût du risque ! »

« -Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Ce fut au tour d'Albus d'être surpris par cette question.

« -Le goût des dragées est aléatoire… La dernière fois que j'ai tenté c'était goût crotte de nez… Je n'ose plus depuis. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Ahurie, Lucy répondit :

« -Mon petit frère m'avait dit que ces dragées prenaient le goût souhaité par celui qui les mange… Il m'a bien eue…. »

« -On peut dire que votre frère est un vrai petit plaisantin… Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« -Neuf ans. L'année prochaine, il aura l'âge de rentrer à l'école de magie. »

« -Oh ! Très bien ! Je peux… ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant la boîte de dragées. « J'aurais peut-être plus de chance cette fois… »

« -Bien sûr. »

Ils prirent une dragée chacun et la fourrèrent dans leurs bouche. Après quelques secondes, Lucy annonça :

« -Caramel. »

« -Ver de terre. » Fit Dumbledore d'un air triste.

Lucy se retint de rire. Elle trouvait son directeur très sympathique, il avait un air de ressemblance avec son père, dans la manière de se comporter. Elle n'était plus totalement perdue, ça la rassura un peu. Si tous ses collègues étaient comme lui, aucune raison de s'en faire. Elle remarqua que le paysage dehors avait complétement changé, entre temps. Le _Poudlard Express_ pénétrait actuellement dans une forêt, mais on ne voyait presque plus rien, il commençait à faire sombre dehors.

« -Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. « Déclara Albus. « Nerveuse ? »

« -Sans vous mentir… Oui. »

« -Je m'en doutais. C'est normal, c'est complétement inconnu pour vous. N'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas seule. En tant que directeur, j'ai le devoir de vous aider, au moins pour vos premiers pas. Tout se passera bien vous verrez. »

« -Si vous le dites.. » Sourit Lucy.

« -Nous arrivons à destination. Conseil d'ami : mettez un manteau, il fait plutôt frisquet par ici. »

Lucy acquiesça. Elle avait la boule au ventre, même si elle savait qu'Albus ne serait jamais loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Neige, sa chouette blanche qui poussa un petit cri. Elle n'appréciait surement pas d'être considérée et classée comme un vulgaire bagage. Après tout, elle était une chouette française, distinguée et de _Beauxbâtons_, non mais ! Lucy après avoir enfilé son manteau de velours noir, se saisit de la cage de sa chouette effraie et de sa valise. Puis suivie de Dumbledore, elle quitta son compartiment, et sortit du train par la porte la plus proche.


End file.
